


Beasts of Nature

by Ozymandi4s



Category: LOVE DEATH+ROBOTS
Genre: F/F, Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: Oh man is this show awesome. Y'all should check it out when you can.





	1. Chapter 1

Khan was different  than most beasties, Sonnie was different than most controllers.

 

The usual Controller saw their beast as a disposable tool. Something to use until it breaks beyond repair, at which point they are discarded for something newer.

Not Khanivore though, she was special. Sonnie remebered the day she bought Khan, rather cheap was the beast.

Thats cause most looked at Khan and thought, "Too scrawny, too small." What you wanted from a beast was the exact opposite.

But when Sonnie layed eyes upon her, she knew Khanivore was just the one. 

When the nutrient tank was first drained, the couple thousand pound ten foot lizard did what none expected. The first pairing was the hardest, the beast and controller fighting for dominance of the others mind, Khan just sat there, her thoughts mixing with Sonnies.

It was then Sonnie realized that in alot if ways the two of em were alike. Khan had not been treated kindly by her breeder, flashes of the momories in which electric prods zapped Khan into killing the other Beasts.

They were eerily simlar to all the times the bastards that kinapped Sonnie when she was younger punched her across the face when she did not open her mouth for them.

 

Against the protests of her team, Sonnie vaulted the saftey barrier and walked up to Khan, head craned to the max so she could stare the beast in the eye.

A head akin to a sharks, protruding snout and all, glared back, the long tendril that ran down the back of Khanivore swishing like a tail as they sized each other up.

Then, to the shock of all, Khan bowed emher head, both clawed hands on the ground so Sonnie could rest her palm upon the space inbetween those baseball sized eyes.

Khan resists the urge to shudder at the first real gentle touch she has ever felt.


	2. Bonds tighter than blood.

The years pass, through them all two figures stand tall and proud. Both revel in the glory they bathe in.

 

It had been no less than three months since Sonnie and Khanivore rose to be the Grand Champions of the Beasty Battles. In one fell swoop did the two decrown the original Champs, John Marshall and his beast The Warden. It was a grueling clash, Khan taking more blows and hits then she ever had before. The biggest of all being a slash that had she been a few inches closer would have cleaved her in two.

 

Warden screeched and howled his triumph as Khan fell, exhausted, turning to raise his six arms in victory. This was a mistake, the biggest mistake Warden could have ever made. It was also his last, for as he came about to clamp his mandibles down of Kahn, he was instead greeted with flashing teeth as his throat was wrenched free of his body.The cheers of the crowd nearly drowned out the roar of Khanivore.

LAter that same night, Khan showed her stubbornness by refusing to re-enter her nutrient tank, instead curling up around Sonnie like a gigantic cat, purring happily as Sonnie kneads her aching muscles. 

 

Sonnie knows exactly where to touch to help sooth Khan the most, the implant the two have attached to their heads letting them hear one anothers thoughts. Most of Sonnies were too complex for Khanivore to understand, but she could recognize the feelings of love and kinship in them. Sonnie understood Khan well enough, she being an animal, if not a genetically hybridized amalgamation of various animals, made her easy to read. 

_Sonnie......Friend._

She massages some more well toned grey-white flesh,

 _Sonnie........Home_  

Sonnie gives a tiny smile at this.

 _Sonnie........Love_ This thought is punctuated by a bump of Khan´s snout, her forked tongue soaking the womans face.

Spluttering at the sudden bath. Sonnie tries to stand up, only for Khan to split her head tentacle into four separate strands, one coiling around her Controllers waist to hold her in place.

 _Friend_ Hums, trailing her tongue flicking across her ear. Sonnie shudders at this contact, trying in vain to squirm free. 

 _Sonnie is home._ A gentle rub of one tendril across her lips, The Human already knowing what came next. She opens, letting the watery tasting organ move about in her mouth, run over her teeth and intertwine with her tongue. 

 _Friend_ Khan rumbles happily. Another tentacle strokes her breast, trying to imitate the massage Sonnie had been giving her moments earlier. 

 _Love_ This thought is punctuated by Khans other two tentacles pulling down Sonnies shorts and underwear, revealing a slit ready for the monster. 

 _Love Friend_ With that Khan gently pushes the tip in, Sonnie feeling her eyes roll up in her head as the girth stretches her to the max.

 _Love Sonnie_ Khan starts thrusting in and out, Sonnie helpless in her grasp, unable to do anything save moan in bliss. Khan smiles in her own way, clawed fingers running over her own lips as she pleases her master. Sonnie, meanwhile, was in heaven, the gentle yet inhumanly strong beast showing such amounts of care as to not harm her, yet still being just forceful enough the leaving Sonnie groaning around the tube in her mouth for more.Khanivore complies, bouncing the human up and down with feverent glee, Sonnie loving every second of it. Soon does the woman feel the pressure building, she only being able to tell Khan by giving a louder cry.

Khan hears, and retracts her appendage, Sonnie not having time to even whine for her to put it back in before her lower end is raised to the beasts mouth, where with  very naughty slurping sounds does Khan use her own tongue drive her over the edge. 

 

With a sob of bliss Sonnie clutches the beasts snout for dear life as she releases all over her face. 

 

Afterwards, the two lay upon the floor of their quarters, the warmth of Khans body keeping the nude Sonnie well insulated. 

¨I love you¨ The human says. Khan purrs her reply,  _I love you._


End file.
